Some individuals have difficulty holding a book or an electronic reading device while sitting in an easy chair, for example due to back problems, shoulder problems, wrist problems, neck problems, arm problems. The present invention features a reading material support system. The system of the present invention supports a piece of reading material (e.g., book, electronic reading device, etc.) for a user while he/she sits in an easy chair. The system of the present invention can help provide comfort to a user.